Hayato Ichimonji
:For the reboot version from the Kamen Rider The First film series, see Katsuhiko Yano. is , a character from the Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programs. The secondary Protagonist of the series, like Kamen Rider 1, is a Motorcycle-riding Superhero modeled upon a grasshopper. Hayato Ichimonji Born 10 October, 1949, Hayato Ichimonji is a free-lance photographer, kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. In Shotaro Ishinomori's original manga, Hayato was born and raised in a fishing village in Hokkaido, which became the setting of one chapter. In Shin Kamen Rider Spirits, the first chapter reveals how he first met Hongo and was investigating Shocker by numerous victims, where his sources tell him that Hongo is Kamen Rider 1. After Hayato witnesses Hongo transform he gets a call from his friends who were being attacked by Shocker kaijin and decides to help them. He reveals that he is a sixth degree black belt in Judo and a fifth degree black belt in Karate. Doctor Shinigami took an interest in him after he managed to hurt one of the kaijin, which set course to him becoming "The Next". Before Shocker scientists had a chance to brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as Kamen Rider 1 and Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Hongo back, it's Ichimonji who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider 2 is back to help Rider 1 to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. V3 .]] The Double Riders next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider. The titular V3 was Shiro Kazami, a junior of Hongo's, and begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organization. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. X When Tachibana Tobei was captured by Leech Dracula, he appear and save Tobei. While X remained to face Leech Dracula, Rider 2 and V3 went ahead to stop King Dark at once, however, Kind Dark easily sealed the path to him, avoiding facing them. X would later be defeated and captured by the villain monster Tiger Nero, who wanted the plans for the RS Mechanism, which G.O.D. would use to create a powerful weapon, in exchange for his rescue. Tobei Tachibana gave the plans, only to be captured too, but he had also called Shiro Kazami, who transformed into V3 and saved them. However, they were unable to recover the plans. In a later encounter, when Tiger Nero attempted to use the newly built weapon against them, however, it turns out that one of G.O.D.'s scientists was actually Ichimonji Hayato, who sabotaged the experiment. The three Riders fighting together stopped Nero, only to be challenged by King Dark. Rider 2, V3 and X all split into their own ways looking for G.O.D.'s main base, but neither Rider 2 nor V3 found it on time, leaving the final battle to X by himself. Stronger ''.]] After the destruction of the previous evil organizations, he returns with 1, coming back from India to rescue Stronger who hanged on waterfall from Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight who trying to lure and trap X and Amazon. Later he fight against Marshal Machine while Kamen Rider 1 fight against Armored Knight and Kamen rider Stronger fight against Commander Jishaku. After Commander Jishaku and Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman however Marshal Machine tell if his two subordinates not let to go, he order his troops to kill both V3 and Riderman. He has no choice but freed both his two subordinates until Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon tell that no longer needed since they already rescue and freed both V3 and Riderman and they meet Stronger again. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes then, Gel-Shocker's Great Leader's. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Gel-Shocker and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Ichimonji Hayato, Kamen Rider 2, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple '''Revolving Kick' to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX .]] Kamen Rider 2, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Rider 2 and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Rider 2 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out 2 and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Rider 2 and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counter attacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 2 and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. Rider 2 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. Rider 2 arived with his New Cyclone alongside Riders 1 and V3 in their New Cyclone and Hurricane bike. When A.R. Shadowmoon is thrown onto Dai-Shocker's casle, he participates in the All Riders Kick, using his standard Rider Kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadowmoon and the Shocker castle. Afterwards, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, appeared from the rubles of the castle, and Decade merged with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, Rider 2, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamenride cards to power up the giant Decade's final attack, destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, Rider 2 silently gave a goodbye to Decade alongside Riders 1 and V3, and left through a dimensional wall with all the other Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader with the help of all the other Kamen Riders. Movie War Mega Max In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Hayato appears during the prologue, battling the forces of Foundation X alongside Hongo in Europe. Later, they join with the other members of the Seven Legendary Riders to confront Foundation X's Lem Kannagi, only to fall into Kannagi's trap and be caught in an energy beam. Later, when Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi chase Kannagi to Foundation X's spaceport, they make Kannagi drop a briefcase during the ensuing struggle. Gentaro opens it and finds four Astroswitches and three Core Medals, bearing the markings of the Seven Legendary Riders. These turn out to be the Riders themselves, turned into this state by Kannagi's trap and restored when OOO and Fourze use the items in a Scanning Charge and Limit Break, respectively. Foundation X unveils its trump card, copies of the Sonozaki Family Dopants (Terror, Claydoll, R Nasca and Smilidon) and Greeed (Uva, Kazari, Mezool, and Gamel), and the Seven Riders offer to stay and fight them so Eiji and Gentaro can pursue Kannagi into space. Hayato battles the copy Gamel, finishing it with his Rider Punch. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen Rider 2 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Rider 2 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Rider 2 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Super Hero Taihen Rider 2 appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. When it is revealed that net movie director Hiroyuki Kato was the murder culprit, 2 holds up and as one of several Riders and Rangers holding Super Sentai and Kamen Rider merchandise respectively, when the Go-Busters explain to the Kato that all the Riders love Super Sentai and vice versa. Super Hero Taisen Z , Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Kamen Rider 2 was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, 2 appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Rider 2, along with Rider 1 and V3, arrive where the ToQgers are as they fight Kamen Rider Fifteen before the enemy retreats. Kamen Rider Taisen substituted with Black)]] to be added Kamen Rider SD Kamen Rider 2: The second Kamen Rider, Rider 2 is apparently on vacation in the tropics with his squad, only making a brief cameo towards the end of the movie. He is on the same squad as Amazon and Stronger. He appears in his red gloves form. He rides in his New-Cyclone motorcycle. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 2 has appeared in various video games. Kamen Rider video game Rider 2 appears with Rider 1 in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. In the "Kamen Rider Story" the player must defeat the evil Shocker organization to restore the peace by battling against 6 combatmen before fighting against Shocker kaijin, if the kaijin or player's health is 50% or less, the game automatically switches the position of the player on the screen. If all Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin are defeated, the player will immediately fight against Great Leader without fighting combatmen or switching around. In "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player succesfully passes the 8th round,the player's Shocker kaijin turns into Saikyō Kaijin (最強怪人) which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Hayato Ichimonji/Rider 2 is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Takeshi Hongo, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki and Kotaro Minami. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In this crossover PS2 game, Ichimonji appears as Hongo is incapacitated, and takes over his role in the 1971 timeline for a short period. Ichimonji appears in his second costume (although his original outfit is available as an unlockable) and shares most of Hongo's Finishers. Hayato's orignial actor, Takeshi Sasaki returned to voice the character. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Rider 2 appears riding the Cyclone and New Cyclone in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 "To Be Added" Climax Heroes series "To be added" Rider Powers - Shin= - Dark Green Helmet= Sometimes, Hayato's helmet would take on the coloration of his old helmet, to further differentiate 2 from 1. }} }} - Shocker Rider Number 12= The original form of Hayato Ichimonji as he debuted in the original Manga, this was the form Hayato maintained before being brutally kicked by Takeshi in the head, resulting in a return of Hayato's memories. }} Techniques *﻿Rider Kick **Rider Kaiten Kick **Rider Manji Kick *Rider Punch *Rider Chop *Rider Gaeshi **Rider Ni-dan Gaeshi *Rider Hoden *Rider Double Kick Equipment The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the Shocker Riders. *Ultrasensitive Antenna: a radar from the antenna *Cat's Eye: allows infrared night vision *Signal O: a brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *Crusher: The face plate that can break chains *Artificial Lungs: can recycle oxygen for two hours *Pulmonary Converter: catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *Power Converter: capsules on the belt to store energy *Typhoon: transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the rider's energy *Artificial Muscle: gives the rider the strength to jump like a giant locust *Jump Shoes: the soles are elastic-like springs. Typhoon The is Kamen Rider 2's transformation belt which has the same functions just like Hongo. His belt has a red strap through the course of the series. Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 400 km/h (248 mph) *'Jump Power': 30 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *'Designer': Hiroshi Midorikawa *'Base Model': Suzuki T20 (original model); Honda SL350K1 (original model prior to henshin; second model) A machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo. Cyclone takes the form of an on-road bike and can be ridden by people other than Ichimonji. When Ichimonji transforms into Masked Rider the switch for the bike is also activated and the bike becomes an off-road bike. The bike is able to handle any kind of terrain and can even ride vertically up walls. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500 km/h (310 mph) *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III; Honda CB1300 Super Bol D'Or (The First/The Next) The second machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo. New Cyclone has the same abilities as Hongo’s altered Cyclone. In Kamen Rider The First & Kamen Rider the Next, Ichimonji obtains his own bike named the "Cyclone II", like Hongo, Ichimonji rides the Cyclone even in human form or rider form. Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider 2. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider 2, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Kamen Rider 2. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. The 2 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 2, along with 1, V3 and Riderman were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. Nigo Module.png|Fourze 2 Module - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 2 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 2. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2, created when 2 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim and Kurokage in the toyline. *Transformation: 2 (Nigō) Arms! Chikara no Nigō, Let's go! **Squash: TBA **Au Lait: TBA **Sparking: TBA }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Hayato Ichimonji was played by in the original Kamen Rider. After the conclusion of the original series, Takeshi reprised his role in the next, Kamen Rider V3, and later series as well such as the movie Kamen Rider X: Five Riders vs. King Dark, Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider). *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009), Kamen Rider 2 was voiced by . *In 2011, Takeshi Sasaki returned to voice Kamen Rider 2 in the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, alongside Hiroshi Fujioka and Hiroshi Miyauchi. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (2011), Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012) and Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special (2014), 2 was once again voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (2013), 2 was voiced by . *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014), 2 was voiced by . Helmet Kamen Rider 2 originally appeared with a dark green/silver helmet, when his costume was updated as Kamen Rider New 2, he had a silver helmet as with Kamen Rider New 1. Starting with 2's return midway through V3, up until the Kamen Rider ZX TV special, he had a black helmet, possibly because of how similiar his design is to Rider 1's final suit. He returned to his original helmet during Kamen Rider Black RX and his first two Heisei crossover appearances, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and Let's Go Kamen Riders, but in Movie War Mega Max, the black helmet returned and was also used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, the helmet returned to its original color in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. The black helmet is also used in Kamen Rider Spirits and Kamen Rider SD. Notes * The character of Kamen Rider 2 was created when Hiroshi Fujioka suffered a motorcycle accident when doing his own stunts as Kamen Rider. With Fujioka unable to play his role, the show producers chose to create another Kamen Rider, with a different stunt actor for action scenes. * Kamen Rider 2 was also the first Kamen Rider to have a Henshin movement. Most of the Kamen Riders after him follow this trend. Later, Kamen Rider 1 also adopts his own transformation movement. External links * [http://www.igadevil.com/KamenRiders/kamenrider2.html Kamen Rider 2 at Iga memek Kamen Rider Page] Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:TOS Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Spirits Riders Category:Secondary Riders